A secret love
by samlem15
Summary: Genderbend Hey Arnold fanfic! Arlene (fem Arnold) returned Hugo's (male Helga) feelings at the top of the FTI boulding. The two are now dating in secret. Only a few people know that the two are dating. But what they don't know is that their classmates know that Arlene is hiding something. And they are determinated to find out what!
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

In a dark cinema sit two young children.

They are watching Evil Twin 4.

One of them is a girl, while the other is a boy.

The two children sit next to each other and share a popcorn.

The girl is quite beautiful, despite her slightly weird shaped head.

The girl watches the movie and takes some popcorn.

The boy stares at her with a lovesick smile on his face.

The screen shows a brunet girl who is running away from a blonde girl with an axe.

"Aaaahhhh". Screams the girl.

The boy takes the girls hand and gives her a kiss on her head.

The girl turns her head to him and glares at the boy.

"Please remind me why we are watching this movie?"

The boy gives her a cheeky smile.

"He dont look at me!"

The boy points a finger at her.

"You were the one that wanted to see this movie".

The girl gaves him a small smile.

"I know and the movie is great".

The boy takes some candy and puts it in his mouth.

"Yeah, every part keeps getting scarier".

"Well, if you knew that why did you agree?"

The boy pretends to think very hard.

Before she knows what's happening, the boy starts to kiss her on the lips.

The kiss is sweet, but passionate and hard.

The girl puts her arms behind his head and kisses back.

A few seconds later they let go of each other.

"I pick any change to hold and kiss my beautiful girlfriend".

The girl blushes a bright red.

Before she can say something back, the lights flash on.

On the now black screen stand the words: THE END.

When the boy notices this, he quickly stands up and leaves as fast as he can with his girlfriend in tow.

"Calm down Hugo!"

The boy named Hugo keeps running.

"Hugo!"

Finally, Hugo stops running.

Just than he notices that they are already in the front of the boarding house.

He turns around and sees Arlene trying to catch her breath.

"You finally noticed?"

Hugo looks at the boarding house, than at Arlene and then at the boarding house.

"That was quick". He mutters.

Arlene shakes her head.

"Now lets get you inside before anyone notices".

"You can say that again, Pataki".

Hugo jumps at the sound of the voice of Arlene's grandpa.

"Hey Mr Shortman, how is it going?" He says with what Arlene calls his "charming smile".

The 81 year old man burst out of laughter.

"Nice try boy, but that smile of yours

works only on my granddaughter".

Arlene walks to her grandpa and hugs him.

"Sorry that were late grandpa".

The old man's eyes soften.

"Its alright little lady".

"I was once young too, you know".

When he says that, he gives Hugo a wink.

Before he can say something else, other voices are heard from the boarding house.

"Is he gone?"

"Are you scaring him, grandpa?"

"How was your date Arlene, sweetheart?"

Grandpa turns towards the boarding house and screams.

"Im not your grandpa, Kokoshka!"

He turns back and looks at his granddaughter and boyfriend.

"Five minutes".

He walks inside the boarding house.

Arlene shakes her head.

"I can better go inside".

She turns to Hugo and smiles at him.

"Thanks for tonight".

She gives him a peck on his chin.

"I really enjoyed it".

Hugo watches as Arlene goes inside.

When she is gone, he touches his chin.

Hugo signs.

 **Hello everybody. This is my first (real) hey Arnold fanfic. I hope everyones likes it. If someone has tips or a nice comment, please review.**

 **I try to update the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 A not so fine surprise.**

Hugo was walking home after his date with Arlene.

During his walk home his thoughts were on his beloved.

To soon for his liking, he was home again.

He opened the door and was surprised when he felt someone hugging him.

"Baby brother".

Oh no.

Hugo looks up and sees the handsome face of his older brother Olgard Pataki.

"Surprise". His brother continues.

Standing next to his brother are Miriam and Big Bob.

"Isn't it great, honey". Says Miriam happy.

"You're big brother is coming home for 1 week".

"Yeah great, Miriam". He says.

He noticed that she wasn't drunk.

 _Of course not._

 _For me she can't stay sober, but for OLGARD she can!_

"Now that the boy is here can we eat?" Says Big Bob.

"Of course Daddy!" Answers Olgard.

"I'm planning to make my famous, 5 stars Alu Gobi".

"That sounds great Olgard". Says Big Bob.

Hugo looks at the scene with disgust.

"I have to do Math homework".

"So if you would excuse me...".

Before he can walk away to his room, Big Bob stops him.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

Hugo rolls his eyes and turns to face Bob.

"Like I said to my room".

Bob watches him with a frown.

"No, you don't".

"You're brother is making diner for us".

"You can do you're homework later".

Olgard looks at him with that too cheerfull smile of his.

"School is important baby brother, but i've got great news!"

Hugo felt his stomach turn.

 _Is he AGAIN on the front of a magazine?_

 _Or has he won some other price?_

He looks at the way his brother is smiling.

 _No, its bigger than that._

 _He isn't engaged with a golddigger again, is he?_

Hugo followed the rest of his family to the diner room.

 **1 hour later.**

Hugo was eating the Alu Gobi that Olgard had made.

He had to admit it tasted pretty good.

"What is this exactly Olgard?" Asks

Big Bob.

"It's Indian, daddy". Answers Olgard.

"Aaahhh".

Hugo rolls his eyes.

"Do you like it, baby brother?"

"Yeah, its nice".

Hugo takes another bite and frowns.

"But could you please stop to call me baby brother?"

His brother looks confused.

"I mean, criminy! I'm almost 10 years old!"

His brother smiled again.

"Oh yes! I sometimes forget how big you already are".

"Soon enough you will go the high school and experience many wonderful things".

Hugo shakes his head at his brothers words.

"Start dating a nice girl". Continued Olgard.

Hugo almost sticks in his food.

"Hey, hey, hey".

He smiles nervous to his brother.

"It's a bit early for that, isnt it?"

Miriam looks up from her plate.

"What was the news you wanted to tell us Olgard?"

Olgard looks to his family and smiles.

"I was offered a job as teacher at PS 118 and decided to accept it and move back home!" Says Olgard cheerfull.

While his parents stand up to hug Olgard he faints.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Men!**

Arlene walked inside of the boarding house with her grandfather.

The very moment she walks in the livingroom, she is surrounded by the other boarders and her grandmother.

"How was your date with Hugo, sweetheart?" Asks Suzy.

She notices that Mr Kokoshka, Mr Hyunh and Ernie look angry at the mention of Hugo.

"Yes Eleanor, how was it?" Says Grandma Pookie.

Arlene rolls her eyes at this.

"It was great! "

"Hugo took me to the cinema and he let me choose the movie". She answers.

Mr Kokoshka looks like he want to see something, but Suzie gives him a glare before he can say something.

"That's really nice of him, but it is late now Eleanor". Says Grandma Pookie.

"Time to go to bed and sleep".

"You have school tommorrow".

Arlene smiles at her grandmother.

"Alright Grandma".

Arlene wishes everyone a goodnight sleep and walks to her room with her grandmother.

The moment that the two are out of the room, Oscar starts to talk,

"You mean he paid money to see a movie Arlene wanted to see?!"

All the boarders groan.

"That is hard to understand for you, he Kokoshka". Says Grandpa Phil with a sneer.

"There are a lot of things I don't understand grandpa".

"For example, why do you allow that boy to date our little Arlene?" Says Oscar while pointing his finger at Grandpa.

"Oscar!" Screams Mrs Kokoshka.

Grandpa Phil starts to chuckle.

The boarders look at Grandpa Phil.

"I knew I would lose her to that Pataki boy sooner than later, although I thought it would take a couple more years".

"That boy loves Arlene and treats her like a princess".

"I want Arlene to be happy".

The boarders look guilthy.

"Thereby come the fact that if I hadn't allowed her to date that boy, we would probably be tricked like the rest of the city!"

"You really think so, Gramps?. Asks Ernie.

"That girl really likes that boy and she is Pookies granddaughter".

"I wouldn't put anything behind her".

The boarders shudder.

"My thoughts exactly".

Ernie graps his chin and smiles.

"You know, your right Gramps"

"He treats her well and his poetry is beautiful!" Says Mr Hyunh.

"He defeated me with wrestling". Says Ernie

"Not the mention his father is rich". Adds Oscar.

Suzie smiles at them.

At the same time Grandma walks in the room and goes to sit in her chair.

"See, everything is alright".

"They are both only 9".

"Exactly!". Screamd Grandma Pookie.

"The real trouble will start when the're fifteen and full of hormones!"

"Whattttttttttt!. Scream Ernie, Mr Hyunh and Oscar

The two woman laugh and walk to the kitchen together to get something to drink.

"Don't worry gentlemen" Says Grandps Phil.

The boarders turn to Grandpa Phil.

"I have prepaired myself and you three for that day years ago!"

"What do you mean you crazy old man?" Asks Oscar.

"You will found out when Hugo is older".Answers Grandpa Phil.

"Is it illeagal?" Asks a worried Mr Hyunh.

"Don't complain, Hyunh!"

"This is the only reason I haven't kicked all of you out of the boarding house!"

The three men shake their head and walk to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Yet".

 **Hello Everybody, I'm back. Sorry that I haven't updated this story in two months. I want to thank the two people who follow this story. But I have to dissapoint you two.I'm thinking about deleting this story and starting another one. Maybe a watching the series. I don't know yet. I post this chapter and see how it goes. Maybe till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 The beginning.

 _The next morning..._

Philiph Heyerdahl looks out of the window of the bus.

Hugo still wasn't at his usual spot.

Where was his best friend?

He was already 10 minutes late and the busdriver probably wouldn't wait much longer.

The last time he spoke was last night, right before his date with Arlene...

Arlene!

Philiph stands up and walks to Arlene.

Arlene sits beside her best friend Geraldine in the back row.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you for a moment Arlene?". Philiph asks the blond haired girl.

Arlene smiles to him.

"Sure Philiph". Answers Arlene.

The blond turns to her best friend.

"I will be right back, Georga".

Philiph walks out of the bus and Arlene follows him.

The moment the two are out of the sight of their classmates, they start to talk.

"You and Hugo went to the movies together yesterday?".

Arlene blushes a little and nods.

"Was he acting different then usual?".

Arlene shakes her head.

"No, he...".

Arlene is interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Are you sure you are alright, baby brother?".

Arlene and Philiph turn around and see Hugo and his older brother Olgard.

Philiph growns.

It isn't that he doesn't like Olgard, but everytime he is home Hugo is in a terrible mood.

Olgard has a worried look on his face.

Hugo, on the other hand looks like he swallowed a frog.

"I'm fine, Olgard".

Olgard turns around and sees Philiph and Arlene.

"Ohhhh, baby brother there are you're little friends!". Says Olgard.

Hugo also turns around and smiles at the sight of his best friend and secret girlfriend.

Hugo walks to them with Olgard following him.

"It's Arlene and Philiph, right?". Asks Olgard.

Arlene and Philiph nod at him.

"Yes, Mr Pataki". Says Arlene.

"I really gotta go now Olgard". Says Hugo to Olgard.

Olgard looks at his brother and then sees the bus waiting before their house.

"Ohhhh, I hadn't noticed!".

Olgard turns to his brother and pulls him in a bone crushing hug.

Philiph winces.

"Have fun at school!".

Hugo, Philph and Arlene walk to the bus and go inside it.

"Well, well look who decided to come after all". Says Ronald.

Hugo ignores the comment and takes a seat in the bus.

"What's wrong with him?". Asks Ronald.

Philiph sighs.

"Olgard is home".

All the people in this bus start to talk.

"The Olgard Pataki?!".

"He is so handsome!".

"And so friendly!".

"Not to mention brilliant!".

Everyone is so busy talking that they don't notice the scowl on Hugo's face.

Philiph snd Arlene walk to him.

Philiph sits down next to Hugo.

"Is everything alright, Hugo?".

Hugo ignores them.

"Sorry, that is a stupid question".

Hugo still says nothing and Philiph begins to worry.

Normally his friend would respond with a witty comment.

"Alright everyone back to your seats!" Screams the busdriver suddendly.

Arlene looks at Hugo and takes his hand.

"How long is he staying?"

Before Hugo can answer they are interrupted by the busdriver.

"I mean it!".

"We already lost time!".

Reluctantly Arlene and Philiph walk back to their seats.

They watch the entire ride Hugo who stares out of the window.

 **Hello everyone, I am back!**

 **I have passed my exams and I am graduating.**

 **Ohhhh I am so excited.**

 **As promised, here is the next chapter of a secret love.**

 **I plan to write every chapter from a characters point of view.**

 **This one is Philiph.**

 **Let me know which character should be next.**

 **I hope you all like it.**

 **Ps Philph knows that Arlene and Hugo are dating. He found out about them dating.**

 **Now Georga (fem Gerald) didn't. And she will probably have a heart attack if she knew that her best friend is dating her bully.**

 **So Georga doesn't know... for now!**


	5. Attention

Hello everyone!

As some people might have noticed, I haven't updated this story in quite a time.

I am also busy with another story and that one is almostdone.

So I have decided to put this story on hiatus till I am done with my other fanfic.

Two stories at the same time is just to deficult.

This story will have my full attention once I am done.

I hope you all understand.

Till next time,

Samlem 15.


End file.
